Naruto's Fable
by Nexusdragon
Summary: At the Valley of the End, team 7 is ripped through dimensions by the collision of jutsu and dropped into the guild woods. Will they ever make it home, or will they have to get comfortable in this strange new world? Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fable. All rights...yadda yadda...affiliated...yadda yadda... Kishimoto and Molyneux respectively.

"talking"

"**Demon, Inner Sakura, or Demon Door talking"**

'_thinking'_

"_**Narrator talking"**_

**Jutsu or Spell**** name**

Naruto's Fable

Sakura leapt through the trees, desperately trying to keep pace with the frantic Kakashi, following an equally frantic pug wearing a blue vest. The team that had been sent out to retrieve Sasuke had left hours ago, and Tsunade had assigned Kakashi to search them out and help in any way he could. As an afterthought, she had also sent Sakura. Just incase a little emotional twist was all that was needed to get Sasuke back in his right state of mind.

They had already passed the first members of the team and had called in the medic nins to deal with their wounds. Now they only had one destination left. One confrontation. One that scared Sakura to death.

'_I hope they're alright._' Sakura thought to herself as she leapt off of another branch, following after Kakashi.

_**Deep in the forest of Albion lay the small town of Oakvale,, unchanged by time and untouched by the sword.**_

Sasuke stood inside the crater at the base of Madara Uchiha's statue. His hair was longer than when he had first arrived at the Valley of the End. Thanks to his body releasing the level two curse seal, his hair was longer and was now a deep purplish color. His skin had darkened and a cross like mark rested on his face. These changes paled in comparison to the two large handlike wings that had sprouted from his back. He looked across the river with black eyes, Sharingan blazing, at his best friend and former teammate Naruto Uzumaki.

Even Naruto had changed since this fight had begun. He had somehow tapped into a power unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen before. His hair was now shaggier and more fur like. His canines had lengthened into fangs and his fingernails into claws. Red chakra burned around him taking the shape of what seemed to be a fox. Naruto stared back at Sasuke with crimson slitted eyes.

'_My left arm. I can't feel it anymore.'_ Naruto thought, watching the red chakra bubbling out of his skin.

"That power of yours. It hurts you doesn't it. Like a double edged sword." Echoed Sasuke's voice, bringing Naruto back to reality. Back to the battle.

Naruto's only reply was to stare back at him.

"Did you know that this place is called the Valley of the End? It's the perfect place for this one last fight, eh Naruto?"

Once again, Naruto's only reply was to stare back.

"Oh yes. I did say no more talking, didn't I? Well, let's get this over then."

Naruto began molding and spinning chakra in his right hand, forming a **Rasengan**. The red chakra of the Kyuubi seeped into it, making it far more powerful and turning it a purplish color.

Sasuke flashed through three hand signs and thrust his arm at the ground, lightning forming around and engulfing his hand and forearm, forming the **Chidori**. The black and purple chakra of his curse seal level two bled into the technique, swelling it with power and turning it black.

_**Here lived a boy and his family. A boy dreaming of greatness. Of one day being a hero. Sometimes he imagined himself a noble knight, or a powerful wizard. And sometimes, he dreamt he'd be an evil warrior**__._

Kakashi felt the sudden surge of chakra ahead and increased his pace, hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to bury a comrade again.

'_Not like last time. Please don't let it happen again.'_ Floated through the silver haired nin's mind like a mantra.

Sakura saw Kakashi increase his pace and pushed more chakra into her legs to keep up. She wouldn't admit it, but the sudden fear and paleness on her sensei's face had begun to affect her as well.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto leapt from their perches in the statues, Sasuke using his newly acquired wings to propel himself faster and Naruto unconsciously using the demon's chakra to do the same.

With a cry of their techniques names and a vicious push, the two jutsu collided, shaking the very valley. As each boy pushed harder and harder against their opponent, neither noticed that their chakra had formed a sphere of energy around them. Twisted with cursed chakra and demonic energy, the sphere blackened and grew to encompass the two and push back the great waterfall nearby.

_**But in all his dreams of greatness, he could not possibly imagine the power of the destiny that lay before him.**_

Kakashi arrived at the edge of the Valley of the End and looked down awed at the sight of the massive sphere of malicious chakra.

'_Could they really have caused this? Could those two truly fight to the end like this?'_

So caught up in his own thoughts, Kakashi never saw the flash of pink until Sakura had leapt off the edge of the cliff overlooking the clash.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as she dove into the bubble of energy, fully intent on stopping the two before they killed each other. The sphere rippled and pulsed, a slight tinge of pink surrounding it, before all hell broke loose. Bolts of energy erupted from the sphere, destroying whole sections of the cliff face. A deep rumbling shook the valley and the sphere grew to twice its size.

Kakashi watched, mortified. Unable to do anything as his students lay in peril. Looking closely, he thought that for a moment, he could see all three genin huddled together. Just moments before the sphere pulsed once more and dissipated into nothingness. Kakashi fell to his knees, a tear falling from his one uncovered eye, cursing himself for failing to save his team yet again.

_**But what many people do not realize, is that there was more than one story born on that fateful night, in which everything in the boy's life was stripped from him. **_

A small boy dressed in simple peasant clothes and wielding a small stick, valiantly fought off beetles in the guild woods. His only thoughts were of growing strong and becoming a hero, so that he would never have to live his life in fear again. His head snapped up as a loud bang echoed through the forest. All at once, the beetles were incinerated and the boy thrown back by a violent burst of energy. He sat up and stared wide eyed at the three children who had suddenly appeared.

Naruto struggled to move, his body aching after using the demon's chakra and from the wounds that he had accumulated throughout the fight. He desperately looked around, his mind flickering in and out of consciousness. Just before he passed out, Naruto could swear he heard a voice.

"Guildmaster! Guildmaster come quickly!"

_**Three more magnificent stories came to be. Three unique lives that were interwoven into the story of this one boy's destiny. Three heroes who would forever change Albion, for better…or worse.**_

End chapter 1

author's note:

Hey everybody. I finally knocked the dust off of my old writing skills and decided to give it another shot. My favorite anime and my favorite game. I hope you enjoy this as much as I hope to. Also, please keep in mind that I write rather erraticly, so there's no telling when another chapter might come out. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter here. I'm just letting you know that my XBOX 360 has just succumbed to the RROD (red ring of death) and is in the process of being sent in for repairs. Until it's back, I don't have a reference for the fable section of the story, so this is being put on hold. Once I have my XBOX 360 back, though, expect a chapter fairly soon. By then I'll have had plenty of time to think up ideas for the chapters.

Sorry again.

Nexusdragon


End file.
